Welcome to America!
by HastalatPasta
Summary: Some USUK fluff. Idk a good summary. Just England visiting America o3o and stuff happen. Rated T to bei safe
1. Chapter 1

**LOL I found this idea interesting from my friend. Anyways, Hetalia doesn't belong to me. Credit goes to their rightful owner ouo.**

**Hetalia!**

England went on a trip to America to go visit his old friend, America. He was stuck on the airplane for about 11 hours and 25 minutes, and his body ached all over the place when he got off. It was around 2 pm when he arrived at airport in California, Los Angeles and he went to claim his luggage before going to the arrivals section.

America arrived at the airport an hour earlier, and started searching for the British man. He waited for him to come out from the arrivals section. He most likely came to early because he drove past speed limits.

**Hetalia!**

England got his suitcase and went to find the arrivals section. 'Knowing him, he probably came late.' England though as he passed through the arrivals section. But boy, he was wrong.

"ARTIEEEEEE!" America glomped onto the British man with a bear hug as soon as he saw him. That nearly made England fall down.

"AMERICA YOU'RE HEAVY!" England was trying to keep his footing as the American embraced him.

America got off him and chuckled a bit. "Anyways, lets go back to my place at Irvine!" He swooped up England, which caused him to yelp, and then tugged his small suitcase behind.

"A-A-America! Let me down this instant!" England karate chopped America's head as his face turned red.

"You look like an old man who's about to collapse so let the hero do his thing!" America didn't mind the chop and continued to walk to his car in the parking lot. The two were getting stares from others.

**Hetalia!**

"It's around an hour drive to Irvine," America said as he got in the driver's seat and slammed the door closed. England stayed put as he got in the car and put his seat belt on.

"Meh," England placed his elbow on the car window and stared outside. America started driving the car slowly just so England wouldn't get carsick fast.

"I still want to know why you came here," America looked at the other playfully, with curious looks.

England tilted his head a bit and stared back at the other. "Is there something wrong for me not being able to visit you?"

America shook his head and turned on loud music. He played the song Cowboyz Boot Camp and sang along it. "Welcome to my boot camp! Today you too! Cowboys cowgirls! Hey hey hey ho!"

England was quite enjoying the catchy song.

"From the West Side to the East Side, here's some mental exercise!" America continued. "What's America animal symbol? If you don't answer in three seconds, I'll take control!"

England perked up. "Ehhh.. UFO?"

"Boo! The answer is: The America Eagle!" America laughed out loud. Oh how annoyed England was right now. America kept singing and England kept rolling his eyes.

**Hetalia!**

England fell asleep in the middle of a traffic they were stuck in.

America groaned. "Why did there have to be a traffic today out of all days..." He placed his arms and head on the wheel and sighed, looking at the time. '3:06 pm.' He looked over at the Brit who was drooling while smiling a bit creepily. America could hear a bit of mumbling from him, but not well enough since the cars were honking their horns the whole time.

"AMERICA YOU WANKERRRR!" England yelled in his sleep. "WELCOME TO THE GATES A HELL!" He had the Russia aura around him. America was spooked out.

**Hetalia!**

Four hours later, they finally arrived at Irvine and it was already around 7 pm. America shook England awake and went to the back to get out the luggage. England was a bit angered on how his nap was disturbed, but at least he wasn't going to see another vehicle for now. The two went inside the house, and surprisingly, America's house wasn't messy for once. England was so shocked. After America helped England settled in, the two laid on the couch, with nothing to do.

"Ne Artie, wanna go out for dinner?" America said.

England looked at the time and then felt his stomach growling. He slowly nodded. Now that he though about, he hadn't eaten anything on the airplane since the food there was disgusting.

"Awesome!"

**Hetalia!  
><strong>

The two walked over to Irvine Spectrum, the closest mall they could find. The two wandered around the place and stumbled upon Cheesecake factory. "Want to go in there?" America asked. England nodded and two went in and sat on a table for two near the windows.

A women waitress came over and handed them a menu. England opened up his menu and started scanning it. America ordered a burger, and was pretty quick about it to. The lady took the order and waited for England to place his order.

"Mnn... I'll have a Fried Calamari then," England said as he handed the menu to the waitress.

"We'll be right back with your orders sir," The waitress bowed and walked away.

America and England waited for a few seconds until a waiter came up to them with a smirk. "Well well~"

The two looked up to see the French man. England nearly jumped off his seat. "FRANCE?"

"Ohonhon? Surprised to see me?" France chuckled.

"Yo France!" America beamed.

"Anyways..." England turned his face around, and stared outside the window. It was a nice starry night.

The bell rang and France went. "I'll be right back~" A few minutes later, France came back with their orders and soon left the two alone. "Enjoy~"

England stared at the Fried Calamari for a few seconds. America started munching on his hamburger already. "Arf ywuf goiungf tfo eru two?" He said while eating.

England could understand for some reason. "Yea yea," he sighed and started eating.

**Hetalia!**

About an hour later, the two finished eating and exited the cheesecake factory.

"THAT WAS AWESOME FOOD!" America said. England just nodded.

"Let's head back," America grabbed the Brit's hand and dragged him back home.

**Hetalia!  
><strong>

**And im ending it here cause I wanna troll someone. :p. I dun own Hetalia. Btw the song Cowboy Boot Camp doesn't belong to me either.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone is stalking my computer ouo. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE XD**

**Hetalia!**

America and England headed back to America's hour after the dinner they had. England yawned as he entered the house and felt tired. America patted his shoulder and smiled. "Take a shower first."

England nodded and headed where his room was to go fetch his clothes and went straight to the bathroom. America sat on the couch and turned on the tv as he heard the shower turn on.

((hi people o3o THIS IS SAMI HONHONHON / - she hacked my computer ignore this and lets continue ..OH UR ACTUALLY KEEPING THIS ON? DURUUFUUULOLS okay now pasta you out /kicks/))

After a few minutes, England came out in his pajamas. "Your turn."

America nodded and stood up, and went to the bathroom. England sat on the couch and turned on the tv to another channel. It wasn't long till he fell asleep on the couch before America came back.

By the time America went outside, he found himself a sleeping England on his couch. Smiling, he picked up the Brit, and carried him to his room. "Good night, Iggy," America said as he pecked his forehead and left the room for his own bed.

The next morning

America woke up earlier and went to check on the Brit. He peeked in from the door and then closed it. 'Still sleeping... I'll let him sleep longer." He thought as he went to the kitchen to whip up some food when the Brit woke up.

About an hour later, England sat up on his bed and yawned. "Where am I again?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. "Oh right... Irvine I think..." He got off his bed and changed out of his pajamas. He fixed his hair and went downstairs to find a cooking American.

"About time you woke up," America grinned.

"Meh, so what's for food?" England said as he yawned.

"Some eggs and ham," America flipped the pan and it landed on a plate. England silently clapped at that. "Take a seat."

England nodded and sat on the chair and waited for America to finish.

**Hetalia!**

**I'll end it here since i want to update other chapters. sorry it sucked **


End file.
